To See You Again
by Just A Drop In The Ocean
Summary: My idea of what should have happened at the Originals' ball. Kolena


**After watching the last episode of The Vampire Diaries I simply had to write that. It's not vey good probably, but, hey, cut me some slack, I wrote it at one a.m. **

**The main paring is Kol/Elena (or Kolena, if you prefer), although there are mentions of Elijah/Elena **

**It takes place during the Originals' ball in 'Dangerous Liaisons'.**

**Disclaimer: Well, as you can guess, I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**To see you again**

"Hey Elijah, is the doppelganger coming tonight?" Kol asked leaning against the wall in boredom. The other vampire frowned, throwing his brother a dark look. "Stay away from her, Kol, you remember mother's rules." Kol rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to hurt her, brother. I'm only curious why Rebekah hates the girl so much."

"You were going to hate her, too if she had stabbed you with a dagger." Rebekah growled, coming to join the rest of her family.  
>"Well, she killed Elijah, too, but he isn't trying to hurt her." Kol stated, making his sister snort rather unladylike. "Of course, he isn't, he's in love with her!"<p>

"Watch your tongue, Rebekah!" Elijah snapped but his attention was quickly attracted elsewhere. A gorgeous woman walked in, catching almost everyone's eyes. She was wearing a beautiful shiny ball gown that showed enough of her curvy figure, but not too much. Immediately, the vampire Kol had met earlier was by her side with another one, who the Original guessed was the other Salvatore brother.

"She's pretty." The youngest Michelson boy stated, titling his head to the side with almost curious expression. Ignoring his brother's disapproving gaze, Kol descended the stairs, approaching the trio. He stopped right before them, his eyes never leaving Elena. "The famous Elena Gilbert, I presume." He took her hand, pressing his lips against it gentlemanly. "It's a pleasure finally to meet you in person. You are just as beautiful as my brothers said." Kol shot her his most flirtatious smile and was rewarded by the blush creeping up her cheeks. He could almost feel the protectiveness radiating from the two vampires next to her, but this made him only more enthusiastic. Oh, how he would love to play with this little doppelganger!

Elena's eyes studied the stranger's face, not surprised by the familiar features she saw there. He was handsome, she had to admit, but she couldn't expect anything else considering what his brothers looked like. There was some kind of mischievous twinkle in his eyes that was absent in Elijah' and Klaus'. Plus he looked a lot younger than them, probably turned in his nineteen's or so. She wasn't sure how to react at his sudden attention, but she had no reason to be rude towards him. "You must be one of Elijah's brothers." She stated softly.

"Kol Mikaelson, at your service." He said, his smile widening even more.

"It's nice to meet you." Elena nodded in return, feeling Damon tense even more at her side. "Now if you excuse me." With that she disappeared in the crowd, leaving the three men stare at her.

"Welcome! Thank you for joining us." Elijah said, standing on the stairs with his siblings, including his mother. Elena knew that she must be more interested in seeing Esther, but her eyes kept returning to the vampire she met earlier. He was standing in the front, leaning against the railing and slowly sipping from his glass. His eyes suddenly met hers and Elena found herself unable to look away. She didn't even heard Elijah's speech, hypnotized by Kol's gaze. A smile slowly crept up his lips and he raised his glass in a greeting. This pulled the girl out of her trance and she finally looked away, focusing back on the present moment. "So all of you please find yourselves a partner and join us in the ballroom." As everyone started to move towards the ballroom, Elena's eyes returned to Kol's previous position, only to find him gone. _Of course_, She thought to herself, surprised by the bitterness in her inner voice, _He has gone to dance_.

"Are you looking for someone?" A voice asked behind her just as she was thinking about finding Esther. Slowly turning around, Elena found herself face to face with the very same Original she had been searching for only a moment ago. "Oh," She breathed out wondering what to answer. "Yes, actually, I was looking for Stefan and Damon. Have you seen them?" "The Salvatore brothers? I'm afraid I haven't." She nodded and bit her lip awkwardly. Thankfully, it was Kol that decided to break the silence. "Would you like to dance, Miss Gilbert?" He asked bowing slightly and offering her his hand, smiling in the way only he could.

"I-" Elena hesitated glancing around the room unsurely. Well it was a chance to find out more about the Mikaelson family. Plus, she really enjoyed Kol's company. "I'd love to." She returned the smile, pulling her charm in action. She put her hand in his and let him lead her to the dancefloor where the other couples were already waiting. Among them she could see all the Originals, Caroline and surprisingly Stefan. When the music started Kol gracefully spun her into his arms and led her into the waltz. He was a good dancer, surely, but Elena wasn't surprised. After all her was alive when this dance was created.

They were silent since the dance had started and Elena started looking around, searching for some topic. "This is a beautiful house, isn't it?" She finally asked, feeling angry at how weak her voice sounded. "Yes, it is," Kol answered, eyes never leaving her face, "My brother definitely has a taste." "Your brother?" The girl asked curiously. "This is Nicklaus' house as he never fails to mention." The vampire frowned slightly, before smiling again. "Where did you learned to dance like that, Miss Gilbert?"

"I had lessons when I was younger. And please call me Elena." "Elena." He repeated and the girl barely suppressed a shiver as her name rolled of his tongue, sweeter than honey. His accent was not as strong as Klaus' but it was still there and Elena couldn't help but think it sounded extremely sexy.

Sadly she had to spin out of his hands and into someone else's. The girl almost gaped in surprise when she found herself flushed against Elijah's hard body. "Good evening, Elena." He looked down her with one of his unreadable expressions. "I must say that you look lovely tonight." The girl found herself blushing for a hundredth time this evening. What the hell was wrong with her? First Kol and now Elijah? This wasn't going to end well.

Eventually the dance ended and Elena excused herself, using the moment to find Esther. Elijah had explained her his worries and she had promised to tell him everything that occurred between his mother and her. But this was a promise she wasn't sure she could fulfill.

The talk with Esther had shaken her, so the first thing Elena did afterwards was to go outside to take some fresh air. She leaned against the parapet, taking a deep breath to calm her frantic heartbeat. She had betrayed Elijah. Again. And Kol… He was going to die too.

When she had became like this? When she had turned into Katherine?

"Are you alright?" A voice asked behind her and she squeezed her eyes closed. "You weren't there for the toast." Kol stated, coming to stand next to her.

"I- I needed some fresh air." Elena tried to smile but even she could sense how fake her expression was. "Do you want me to take you home?" He asked gently surprising even himself. Elena opened her mouth her mouth to say no but found herself agreeing to his proposition. "Just let me tell Stefan and Damon." She said, walking inside. There was no sign of Damon but she easily noticed Stefan in the crowd.

"Stefan," She called approaching him. "I do not feel well and Kol proposed to take me home. Would you mind telling Damon?"

The Salvatore brother hesitated for a moment. "Elena, are you sure it's safe to leave with him?"

"I'm a grown woman, Stefan. I can make decisions for myself." With that she turned around and walked away. Kol was waiting her by the door, car keys in hand. "Are you ready?" He asked as she stopped next to him. After her nod he started leading her towards one of the expensive looking cars parked outside.

"Is that yours?" Elena asked pointing the shiny vehicle.

"It's Klaus' actually, but I'm sure he would have nothing against me borrowing it." She was surprised when he opened her the door before going to sit at the driver's place.

"You can drive?" The girl asked as he started the engine. "But I thought you have been dead for the last hundred of years." Okay, that was a bit rude but, she was just surprised.

Thankfully, Kol didn't take the last sentence as offence and wriggled his brows cockily. "I'm a fast learner."

The ride to her house was short and silent, none of them knowing what to say. She didn't need to tell him where she lived, because he obviously knew. He helped her get out the car, after her parked, gentlemanly walking her to the front door.

"Thank you, Kol, I had a great time tonight." She smiled turning towards him.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Elena. I hope I'll see you again soon." He kissed the back of her hand bidding her a good night, before Elena hurried up to get inside and away from his intoxicating presence. Once inside, she leaned back against the door breathing heavily. Her heart was beating excitedly as it hasn't for a long time. He had said he wanted to see her again. And she found herself wishing the same, but she couldn't. Not now when she had already signed his death sentence.

Sighing, Elena climbed up the stairs to her room, impatient to take that uncomfortable dress off and finally go to sleep. She took a quick shower and put on her pijamas. Snuggling her Teddy, she slipped beneath the blankets falling into a pleasant dream. Of course she didn't sense Kol's eyes follow her every movement.

The next morning Elena found a bouquet of red roses at her doorstep with a note saying:

_I had a wonderful time last night. I hope I'll see you again very soon. _

_Kol_

Maybe the things weren't so bad. Maybe she would really see him again. Maybe he wouldn't hate her when he finds out what she had done.

But for now the only thing Elena could do, was to hope.

**Thanks for reading and please don't for get to press that little Review button!**


End file.
